Such a distribution connection module is known, for example, from DE 27 25 551. The distribution connection module comprises a first row of connecting contacts on the cable side and, opposite this, a second row of connecting contacts on the jumper side, in which case the contacts on the cable side may be regarded as input contacts, and the contacts on the jumper side may be regarded as output contacts, even when the information flow may be in the opposite direction. Center contacts, into which test or protection connectors can be inserted, are arranged between the rows. Three-point or five-point overvoltage protection modules or coordinated protection circuits represent one example of such protection connectors. If such an overvoltage protection device is now inserted into the center contacts, then this center tap and, in some cases, adjacent center taps as well, is no longer accessible for inspection and test purposes, or the overvoltage protection device must be removed again for test and inspection purposes, so that the contacts are not protected during this time.
Furthermore, distribution connection modules are known, for example, from DE 39 17 270, in which functional elements such as coordinated protection circuits can be inserted into the distribution connection module at the sides or from underneath. A disadvantage in this case is that the distribution connection modules have to be manufactured in a correspondingly complex manner.
A common feature of all distribution connection modules is that the external functional elements must be plugged into sprung contacts, which need to be subject to stringent requirements with regard to the withstand voltage and current carrying capacity. A further disadvantage is that the external functional elements cause interference in compact, modular designs.